


Figure it Out

by Draycevixen



Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, First Time, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.<br/>Guerrero doesn't do "feelings" so Chance will have to figure it out.</p><p>Four linked drabbles.</p><p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [przed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/gifts).



> .  
> Written for Przed, who asked for Guerrero/Chance.
> 
> .

.

“What d’you do Winston, walk here?”

“Some of us—”

“It’s Chance.”

“What?”

Guerrero grabbed the hair of the hunched over man on the next barstool, pulled his head up to reveal Chance’s face and then let go. Winston winced as Chance’s forehead thunked on the bar.

“Why’d you call me?”

“He called the wrong buddy, needed the one who’ll braid his hair and talk about feelings.”

Guerrero lifted Chance’s head again and slapped him lightly to make sure he was paying attention. “Figure it out then call me.”

Chance’s head thunked on the bar again as Guerrero walked away.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

“I figured it out.” Chance looked happy. It was a good look on him.

“And?”

“I was feeling lonely hadn’t felt that—”

“Dude.”

“I was just trying to explain why—”

Guerrero reached for his coat.

“—It’s Ilsa, the answer’s Ilsa. I figured it out.”

“Why her?”

“We’re a good match.”

“Yeah?”

“...I think.”

Guerrero started to pull his coat on.

“She’s going to stay. For me... No one’s ever done that before, shown me that kind of loyalty.”

“ _They_ haven’t?” He threw his coat back on the chair. “Then how about a shot of whisky to celebrate?”

 

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chance blinked once, blinked again and his bedroom ceiling came slowly in to focus. Just how much whisky had they drunk? His head was throbbing, his limbs leaden and there was this strange, yet oddly familiar, taste in his mouth. It reminded him of... “Guerrero!”

No answer.

Guerrero had drugged him. That he must have done something to provoke it yet didn’t know what, was worrying enough; thinking about what Guerrero’s next move might be was terrifying.

Whatever his move, he knew he had to escape before Guerrero came back.

That’s when he realized he was tied to his bed.

 

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

“So you’re awake? Good.” Guerrero came to rest sat on Chance’s chest.

“What did I do?”

“Your figuring’s bad, dude.” Guerrero’s grasped Chance’s chin. “I’d have given you more time to work it out but you were about to jump off that ledge again and life’s too short.”

“You mean Ilsa?”

“No, Winston... of course, Ilsa.”

“Why bad?”

“She’s not me. _I’ve_ been loyal” Guerrero kissed him “...patient, _too_ patient.”

Chance grinned up at him. “You’re talking about your feelings.”

“Yeah, guess I am... I better untie you.”

“Leave it. I like it.” Chance surged against the ropes, kissing him back.

.


End file.
